In order to perform surgery using laparoscopy or celioscopy, it is known to artificially inflate the abdomen of a human being or an animal on which an operation is to be performed, and then to introduce trocars through the abdominal wall so as to create sealed entry ports to the operation space.
The anatomical region on which an operation is to be performed is viewed by the surgeon using a special camera introduced into the operation space through a trocar. The anatomical region on which an operation is to be performed is exposed by one or two surgeon's assistants who move away the organs that are located in front of the operation region, using clips, spatulas, or hooks. Thus it is necessary for a surgeon and one or two assistants to be present in order to operate on a patient using laparoscopy.
In some operations, a surgeon's assistant can be replaced by a robotic arm. However, robotic arms are expensive to purchase, they require maintenance, and they are liable to break down.